Nri (Eri)
Nri led by Eri is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Tomatekh, Viregel, and Moriboe. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It includes Odinani as a religion. Overview Nri The Kingdom of Nri (948 - 1911) was the West African medieval state of the Nri-Igbo, a subgroup of the Igbo people, and is the oldest kingdom in Nigeria. The kingdom was a center of learning, religion, and commerce in pre-colonial West Africa. The Kingdom of Nri was unusual in the history of world government in that its leader exercised no military power over his subjects. The kingdom existed as a sphere of religious and political influence over much of Igboland, and was administered by a priest-king called the eze Nri. The eze Nri managed trade and diplomacy on behalf of the Igbo people, and possessed divine authority in religious matters. The eze Nri had the privilege of making the Oguji, or yam medicine, which he distributed to all towns that subjected themselves to him. In exchange, people from surrounding towns would come in and pay tribute. Traveling delegations carrying a palm frond (omu) were considered protected and no one would attack or harm them. For many centuries, the people within the Nri hegemony were committed to peace. This religious pacifism was rooted in a belief that violence was an abomination which polluted the earth. Instead, the eze Nri could declare a form of excommunication against those who violated specific taboos. Eri Eri is said to be the original legendary cultural head of the Nri-Igbo, a subgroup of the Igbo people. From oral and recorded accounts, he is said to come down from the sky, having been sent by God (Chukwu). Eri settled and established in the middle of Anambra river valley where he married two wives. The first wife, Nneamaku, bore him five children. The second was Nri Ifikuanim, the founder of the Kingdom of Nri (Umunri), while the other children founded settlements of their own. Nri Ifikuanim migrated from Aguleri, the ancestral temple of the people, in search of a place of settlement. His second wife Oboli begot Onoja, the only son, who founded the Igala Kingdom in Kogi State. Dawn of Man Divine Eri, eze Nri; priest-king to the Igbo people, the heavens have granted us your blessing. Through the pursuit of peace and harmony, you forged without arms an allegiance of the Igbo communities - what would become the Nri Kingdom. For centuries, Nri would stand as a realm of great prosperity and, uniquely, as a place where slavery was forbidden; where all escaped slaves were welcomed as free men. Today, the religious authority which you once held remains as an integral part of traditional, Igbo society, and the devout legacy of your people lives on. Sacred leader, the vestiges of God once more lace your voice with the words of heaven. Will you guide your people in harmony and peace? Will you don the cloak of divinity and guide the spiritual ways of the Nri Kingdom? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Eri, the sacred guide to the people of Nri. Allow me to introduce you to some of our beliefs. With them, I hope to foster an everlasting peace between our two peoples." Introduction: "Welcome. I am Eri, the guide to the Nri. We are privileged to meet you." Defeat: "I would rather you kill me quickly, than to subject my people and I to slavery." Defeat: "Then go and defile my riches. But you will find yourself left wanting." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Faith. |rewards = Gain 2 Magistrate. * A Golden Age begins/Passes the Divine Right (Legitimacy) Reform without incurring CooldownRise to Power: Sovereignty.}} Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Markets and Temples yield +2 Faith.}} Igu Aro It is once again time for the Year Counting Ceremony: Igu Aro; whence all our loyal subjects pay tribute to our great spiritual guide and are unified in our benevolance. Let us rejoice and pass the yams! Option 1: '''He who offers the greatest tribute shall have my blessing and some yams. * The city other than the capital with the highest Faith output begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns '''Runaway Slaves Our reputation as an empire of unyielding peace and freedom has attracted a number of slaves from the City-State of City-State to come to our court seeking refuge. They ask that we free them of their servile bonds, and that we may let them live amongst our people. Option 1: '''No thanks. Our relationship with City-State is too important. * Gain 20 Influence with City-State '''Option 2: '''Their bonds are broken. Let no man own these people so long as they are of Nri. * Lose 40 Influence with City-State * Gain +1 Population in the Capital '''Option 3: '''Very well. But put them to work! * Lose 50 Influence with City-State * Gain a free Worker Unit '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your yams and praying for fortune to their ancestors! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author, Art (Civ Icon). * Leugi: Art (Leaderscene). * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons). * Tomatekh: Art (Map). * Moriboe: Original Author, Research (City/Spy Lists). * Viregel: Research (Pedia). * Duane Decker: Music.Rise of Nations soundtrack - Gobi Rise of Nations soundtrack - Tribes * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:West African Cultures Category:Nigeria